


Just Some Peanuts :)

by aistifcisi



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, For Halloween, Gen, PEANUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aistifcisi/pseuds/aistifcisi
Summary: What it says on the tin is what ya get, folks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Just Some Peanuts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I only know two ways of drawing Peanut, and those are somewhat realistic and Gremlin™, lol Happy Halloween!


End file.
